


The Hardships of Being Rose

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Dinner, Fluff, Gen, HP: EWE, Nonsense, Stepsiblings, crimelord!rose, she should know better by now, siblings being siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: It's not easy being Rose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I am kind of giving everyone the same personalities as they had in Cursed Child, but I screwed with the timeline and some other things. IDK man I wrote this at like two in the morning. 
> 
> As always, JK is the queen and I am but a peasant. Feel free to comment with any questions or concerns. You can also message me on tumblr. Which is coincidentally where you can also find art of some of the characters and such. (nerdzewordart.tumblr.com/tagged/hardships of being rose)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

It was hard being Rose. 

Scorpius and Rose were both nine years old and overjoyed when their parents got married. Well, Scorpius was anyway. Rose was actually still eight, and at the time, she was pretending she hated him. Which manifested in angry outbursts and not speaking more than a few words to him at a time. After moving into the manor, she quickly got over that phase. It turned out that despite the multitude of things to do in such a large building, one got lonely very fast. She still honestly wasn’t sure how Scorpius lived there by himself for so long.

But it was no matter any longer, because along with her mother, and her younger brother Hugo, Scorpius’ family also acquired her great multitude of cousins and other assorted family members. It came with being a Weasley. It wasn’t long before her new stepdad was grumbling non stop about the over abundance of red hair tainting his manor. 

“Not that I mean you of course Rose darling.” He would quickly backtrack. But Rose didn’t mind much, she knew that he loved her, and that he especially loved her mum, and would do just about anything for them both, including put up with the entire Weasley clan. To be honest, Rose rather agreed with him sometimes. Her family was large and loud and completely incredible, but it was also very easy to get lost in it and she rather envied Scorpius, who could monopolize his father’s time for so long, without having to worry about any pesky family members interfering. 

Well, those days were gone anyway, she thought rather smugly. When she and Hugo had moved in on a near permanent basis, they had stolen Draco’s attention as well as most of his home. And it only got worse when Lyra was born. She knew that Scorp didn’t really mind however, as they had brought with them Scorpius’ now best friend Albus.

Albus really was the best thing to happen to her socially awkward stepbrother, in Rose’s opinion. The two just completed one another. Which was probably why they were getting married she supposed. It was just a pity she couldn’t actually go to the wedding.

“Do you have to bring your goons to Sunday dinner? It’s embarrassing, and you’re going to upset mum.” Rose smirked viciously at her stepbrother.

“You know the only reason they let you into auror training was because they assumed you’d be able to catch me, right?” he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that my future father in law is the Head Auror.” She laughed

“Oh Scorp. You’re so naive. You weren’t even out of the closet when they discussed your admittance.” He snorted at her in return, ignoring her goons and their brother Hugo, who was already sending them annoyed looks.

“Oh really, and how would you know that Rosie-pose.” She gave him a blank look and he rolled his eyes again. “Right, crime lord. I’m sure you just interrogated someone to get the information.” She winked at him.

“Only looking out for you brother dearest!”

“Why are you even here, Rose? You know if the Auror’s catch you....” She rolled her eyes yet again. She loved her stepbrother, she really did, but he could be  _ such _ a stick in the mud.

“Please. Even if someone were to tip off the Aurors that I’m here, which no one will, as the whole lot of you are Slytherins and not prone to random acts of goodwill-” Hugo made a noise “Oh Sorry Hugo love, except you, but you love me more than you love justice- anyway- By the time they managed to get through Da’s wards, I would be long gone. So no need to fret your pretty little head Scor.” He frowned at her but didn’t argue.

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here Rosie.”

“You really don’t think I’d miss Lyra’s last Sunday dinner before Hogwarts do you? It’s bad enough I missed Mum’s inauguration.”

“And whose fault is that?” Scorpius questioned her dryly.

“It was fifth year Scorp! I hadn’t had nearly as much time to practice not getting caught okay?” Scorpius looked like he was about to reply, but Rose was saved having to listen to his long and tedious rant about right and wrong and how their parents were all war heroes and did that mean nothing to her?- with the entrance of her baby half sister, Cassie. 

“Rose!” She shrieked in glee, before launching her surprisingly heavy six year old body into Rose. 

“Hey there Cassifrass, you miss me?”

“That’s not her name you know.” Draco Malfoy smiled amusedly at his daughters and leaned over to kiss Rose on the cheek.

“Nice to see you again sweetheart. I do wish you had chosen not to bring the goons however. You know they upset your mother.” Scorpius shot her a smug grin, and she stuck her tongue out at him. Hugo sighed dramatically so Rose stuck her tongue out at him too. 

“Rose!” Lyra bounded towards her and launched herself into Rose as well, crushing Cassie in the process. Hermione swept into the room with the air of someone who owned the world. Which, she sort of did.

“Yes yes, Alright alright, Rose dear, it’s lovely to see you darling, but I do wish you would warn us before you decide to pop in for a visit. What if I were hosting a business meeting today?”  Scorpius held his arms out towards his mother in glee. 

“That’s what I said too!” Rose rolled her eyes at her two most sensible family members. She really should listen to them, they were nearly always right, but sometimes…. Her mother said that she got her stubbornness from her dad. Rose had to agree.

“And what did I say about goons at the table!” She rolled her eyes yet again, tuning out her mother’s growing rant. It was hard being a supervillain with a large family, but Rose managed just fine, she was after all, a Weasley, a Granger,  _ and  _ a Malfoy. She was destined for trouble.


End file.
